The Child Of Artemis
by Manga-Anime-Lunatic
Summary: Artemis gives birth to a child in secret. Only her brother Apollo knew about the fact that she was pregnant and was helping her out. Now she has to confront her father Zeus and reveal who the father of her child is. If she won't her son will be taken away from her believed that he's merely demigod.
1. Welcom To The World

Ok. This is a story that I had been planning to write for a while but only decided to do so now. I hope that you will like it.

* * *

Welcome To The World

Artemis was awoken in the middle of the night by a sharp and incredible pain. She sat up on the bed with a scream and clenched the covers abound her swollen stomach. She immediately felt that the bed was wet and that could mean only one thing. Her son decided to come to this world a bit earlier than scheduled and finally meet her and all of his uncles and aunts himself. "You really can't wait can't you Aron ?" She whispered sweetly and gently rubbed her swollen tummy. She glanced at the clock. "Ok let's call your uncle Apollo." She reached for the phone and another strong wave of pain when threw her body.

"Hey sis have you a specific reason to be waking me up at 2 in the morning ?" Apollo asked sarcastically. In reality he knew what the reason might be and was already out of bed getting clothes out of his closet. "Apollo. Your nephew is very eager and wants to meet you already." She said with a bit of a giggle. "Well I don't blame him. Everyone wants to meet the great god Apollo." That made Artemis giggle again only to wince in pain the next moment. "I'll be there in a flash. Hang on sis." He hung up.

Artemis was so happy to have Apollo. He may be a player and can't help himself but stare at every good looking girl that walks by pass him. But he is a good man at heart. Though she only found out about it in the past 5 months. During those five months he was her strength, support and best friend. The brother she never entirely saw him as. Looking back now she wondered why did she hated him so much before all of this happened. Granted she still hates the way he treats women but than again none of the gods are innocent. Every single one of them have their flaws. Dionysus is a drunk. Hermes is hyperactive at times. Aphrodite cheats on her husband every chance she gets. Even herself the great Goddess of hunting and adventure Artemis has made many mistakes. All the people she turned into animals of some kind because they bad-mouthed her mother. Looking back on it now she should have done the same thing as her brother and not let it bother her. But no matter how bad her brother may be she loves him. She knows that now.

She decided to get out of bed and dress in something that is not a nightshirt before Apollo arrives and he is fast. He is a great driver and can drive nearly as fast as Hermes can run. Or that is what the humans like to say. That statement always makes them giggle. If only the mortals knew how fast their step-brother really is.

As promised Apollo was at her house within 10 minutes. "How are you sis ?" He kissed her forehead. "Get in the car and I'll get the bags. We need to hurry." He gave her no time to speak at all and knowing him like she did. She assumed that he might be even more stressed about the whole situation than her. Within less than a couple of minutes they were in the car and on their way to the hospital.

In the car Artemis's contractions became even more frequent and Apollo was afraid that he might have to be the one to deliver the child. Not that he would have a problem with it. Medicine was his pterionic after all but he would still rather not. So he pressed the gas pedal even stronger and broke the speed limit to get Artemis to the Hospital.

At The Hospital

When they got to the hospital Artemis was in too much pain to walk so Apollo carried her. "Please summon Dr. Nathaniel Williams." Apollo shouted when he ran into the ER section of the hospital. A nurse stopped and looked at him. "What's the problem Sir ?" She asked politely. "My sister is in the middle of labour and Dr. Williams is her gynaecologist and leading doctor of her pregnancy so can someone please get him ?" Normally Apollo would flirt with the nurse. Especially since she was quite cute and in his expertise her bra size was at least a D. But there was no time for that now. Now he just wanted both his sister and nephew to be safe.

"Of course sir he will be here in a minute." The nurse assured them. In the meantime someone brought them a wheelchair so that Artemis could sit. "Oh Ms. Strings. It's a bit early but that's not a problem. We are ready for him." Dr. Williams walked into the ER. "Get her to room 102 imminently and call her midwife. What was her name again ?" Dr. Williams looked at Artemis. "Chloe Smith." Artemis said through clenched teeth. "You heard the lady." He nodded at the a young male nurse and the man was gone through a set of double doors.

Within seconds Artemis and Apollo were in room 102 and a few minutes later Artemises personal midwife arrived. "He is eager to say hi to his mom and the big world." Chloe smiled when she entered. Artemis only give her a painful smile in return. Chloe was an experienced mid wife and had delivered over a 100 babies in her life. She knew that right away when she saw that smile that this will be a quick but painful birth for Artemis. And so without a word she did what she was trained for.

About 5 minutes later Dr. Willimas was back. "How does it look at the moment ?" He turned to face Chloe. "Around 8cm Sir." She respond. "I'd say 10 to 15 minutes and we should be able to start. Also did you give her painkiller already ?" "She claimed she does not want them." "Well it's her choice though I would recommend them Ms. Strings." Dr. Williams turned to face her. She was clenching Apollos hand so hard that he thought she will break it. "It would give your husband some relief." He added. "I'm…Not her husband. I'm her brother." Apollo straightened. "Sorry. My mistake." Dr. Williams rose his hands in defence and then Artemis screamed so loudly that Apollo though he had become deaf. "Nurse. It's time. Let's bring that child to the world." He stated and quickly ran to wash his hands and put on gloves.

"Ok Ms. Strings we can see the head clearly so push." Dr. Williams stated. In response Artemis pushed screaming like never before. She also clenched Apollos hand so hard that the God of Music was pretty certain he just felt and heard one of his palm bones crack.

"Jeez Dark was not lying when he said that during child birth women gain Herculeses' strength." Apollo recalled a conversation he had with his cousin some time ago. Since the young god of the Underworld. The only child of Hades and Persephone was the only married god of their generation as well as the only god who also was a father of their generation. Apollo was pulling little bits of information on the topic of child birth and rising kids out of him here and there during their usual weekly music jam session. He always done so very carefully as no one other than him knew about his sisters pregnancy. Even their mother and father were yet to find out that they were soon to be grandparents.

Apollo was brought back to reality by a squeeze of his hand that was 3 times if not more stronger than the last one he felt. This time Apollo was unable to keep his voice in and screamed in pain along with his twin sister. Only to have the sound of an infant's cry his years. When he finally looked up he saw Dr. Williams holding his nephew facing him. "I know you are not the father but if you wish to and your sister has nothing against it. You can cut the umbilical cord." The Doctor offered with a smile. Apollo didn't say a word instead he turned to look at Artemis who nodded at him with a smile of her own. So Apollo got up and after all the necessary preparations he gently cut the cord. When the cord was cut Dr. Williams pat his back. "Next time you don't have to be so hesitant sir. This won't hurt the baby. They don't even feel it." He explained. Apollo just nod and return to sit by his sisters side while Dr. Williams and the midwife ran all the tests to see is the baby healthy.

"He's as healthy as one can be and very strong." finally handed the baby to Artemis. The little boy was already bathed and was wrapped in a soft blue blanket. "Welcome to this world Aroneus Zachary Strings." Artemis gently kissed the baby's head. "He is so gorgeous." Apollo sighted and smiled at the scene. Artemis turned to face her brother. "Do you want to hold him ?" She asked. "I would be honoured." Apollo bowed his head at her and gently and carefully held his nephew the way that Artemis instructed him. "Don't you worry sis. I have held babies before in my life." He reminded her.

As it was true. When Darks children were still babies any time the god of the Underworld would come to Olimp. Apollo would hold them. Especially Alice as she was what the mortals would call the equivalent of his goddaughter. Though at Olpim the Godparents as humans call them are called Guardians but their job is pretty much the same as the job of any humanly godparent. They help in the rising the child in any way they can and pass on their knowledge to them. That's why Apollo made sure that his beloved Guardian Child would know how to shoot the bow, paint, sketch, play several instruments. Not like she wouldn't play them either way. Dark himself played the piano, organ, guitar and a few more instruments. But Apollo still was her teacher in the case of most of the instruments she played.

Apollo looked at his nephew and smiled. "Oh little one we will have so much fun together." He touched the babies nose. "And as your guardian I will teach you so many wonderful things in life. How to play at least one instrument. How to sculpture, draw or paint. Your choice." She smiled at him. "And of course when you will grow a bit. I will teach you how to drive, how to pick up girls and how to charm them." Apollo started dreaming into the future. "You will do no such thing with my child you perverted play-boy." Artemis took her son back from him. "Arts, crafts, even medicine. Those are the things you can teach him till your hearts desires. But no more than that. I don't what him to end up like you did. And if you will go against my wishes on that matter. Prepare for a visit at our uncles and cousins kingdome." The goddess of adventure and haunt warned him. "And what do you mean by that ? Huh ? I have a perfect life. I spend my days painting, sketching, composing and helping others do the same. Do you really think that Leonardo Da'Vinci, Michaelangelo, Mozart, Chopin or William Shakespeare would be so famous and great without my help ? If I wouldn't have took pity of them and talked the muses to help them when they needed it. Each and every single of them would finish their carers years before they really did. And I'm not even going to mention the fact that the pieces that came out of them with the help of the muses became their best and most valuable ones." Apollo stated to his sister calmly. "You mean the same muses that you dated all at once and who kicked your ass when they finally found out ?" Artemis asked with a giggle. Apollo send her an evil stare and sigh to calm himself a bit.

"Thank you Apollo." She said after a minute or so. "For what ?" He turned to her and their eyes met. "For everything. Going out of your usual way to help me. Going to the store and getting me all the weird food I demanded when my cravings started. Keeping up with my tantrums and emotional break downs. Keeping my secret safe and most importantly for…Being my support. Being….Being my brother." She was weeping now. Apollo stood up and hugged her in such a way so he would not disturb his sleeping nephew in her arms. "Artemis you are my sister and despite what you might think of me. I want you to know that I always had and always will love and look out for you. We are twins on the Thunders of our father. We can't get any closer than that. There is a bond between us sis. And whether you want to or not we are stuck together. It's only natural that I would help you in a time of need. I'm sure you would do the same for me." He kissed her forehead. Artemis thanked him once again closed her eyes trying to imagine her new life with her son. If she will even be allowed to keep him.

* * *

Ok. That's it for now. Thanks for reading. Like always. HAVE A MAD DAY and, Hope to see you soon !


	2. Appolos Truth

Here comes chapter 2. I hope that you will like it.

* * *

Apollo's Thuth

Artemis was allowed to leave the hospital with Aron the next evening. At the moment Apollo was driving them back to her house so that she could gather everything she needs and then Apollo will take them to stay at his mansion.

They were standing at a red light. Apollo was supporting his head on his hand which was placed on the driver door. He kept his other hand clenched on the steering wheel. He looked somewhat bored and tired. After all in the time Artemis spent in the Hospital she asked him to run a few errors for her. Like getting a child's safety seat installed in his car.

"What's on your mind?" She finally asked him. "About how father will react." He said quickly but she knew what he said and dropped her head and sighted. "I know that you are afraid of his reaction but I remind you that you did nothing wrong and I have no problem with saying that you knew nothing till last night. I'll…..I'll just say that I called you, you came and helped me cause I begged and…." Apollo placed his hand on hers. They started driving again and he was keeping his eyes on the road so he didn't look at her. She turned to look at him. "Sis I think I told you last night that I will always be taking care of you. No matter the case. Yes our dad is very… impetuous." The word finally came to him. "And hats listening to explanations. I also admit that I do feel some respect and a tiny bit of fear towards him but that will not stop me from standing behind you and stopping him if he'll take thing to far. On the fire of Hades let's hope he won't." Apollo sigh. Artemis squeezed his hand and smiled. "Thank you Apollo. Thank you. What did I do to deserve such a brother as yourself ?" She asked. "Well I'd say that it was just sheer luck. Or maybe the universe decided to create 2 polar opposites. The picture of perfection in every way especially in bed that I am and the constantly angry feminist who like really badly and I mean presto needed a dick." She giggled and smacked his arm. "Hey I'm not joking it's still a shock to find out that you slept with a guy ! Willing may I add !" This time Artemis had to restrain herself from smacking him across the head. If he wasn't driving and they were at one of their houses she would use him as a moving target for her arrows. Neither of tem had said a word more for the rest of the journey.

At Apollos Mansion

Little Aroneus was still asleep in his crib now. He didn't wake up even when Artemis transferred him from the safety seat into the crib itself. Now she sitting with Apollo downstairs in the living room. A communication radio stood on the coffee table so that she would know if Aroneus would wake up.

"So are you waiting till tomorrow or." "No as soon as Aroneus will wake up I will go see father and Hera." She answered before Apollo had finished the question. The god of music and art just nod his head and took a sip of his tea. "You do know that you will have to tell them who the father is don't you ?" He asked and she nod her head in response. "I will just have to hope that they will believe me." She sigh dropping her head down. "True but hey at least you didn't get knocked up by Thor. You know how our old man hates him." Apollo was trying to make a joke but all he got out of Artemis was a sad smile. He imminently regretted his words.

"Do you think I did the right thing ?" She asked. "About what ?" Apollo was very confused by her question. "By not telling Aroneuse's father that I am pregnant ?" She specified the question. "Honestly ?" He looked her in the eyes and she nodded her head. "No. I my personal opinion every man has the right to know that he is or in this case was to become a father. He should have known no matter would you two have stayed together or not. It's his responsibility to take care of the child too. And from talking with Drak I know that a child needs both parents." Apollo explained his answer. "Don't get me wrong sis. You are great but we know how does it feel to grow up without a father. Our dad had very little time for us when we were kids. He finally noticed us when he were teens and he was able to start using our abilities to benefit himself or Olimp. I especially know how hard it is for a boy to grow up without a father." It seemed that his eyes were not looking anywhere in particular and as if they had lost their usual glow. "Even though I was over 500 years old it pained me to look at how uncle Hades interacted with Drak when he was still a kid. I envied him for having a full family. Both uncle and Persephone adored him. In the end he was what brought the two of them closer together and now they finally act like a married couple should. Heck their marriage is better than our fathers and Hares." Apollo admitted. "For all we know the same thing could have happed between you and Aroneuses father." Apollo finished his tea with one last sip from the cup and left his sister alone in the living room. He knew that she needed this right now. He knew that his words must have hurt her in some way and he didn't want to cause her any more pain but then again she requested of him to say the truth knowing that he was the worst god to ask that off. As his truths often hurt as people claim.

* * *

Ok that is it for now.

Like always HAVE A MAD DAY and See you all soon !


End file.
